Star Wars: Drabbles
by OffOnAComet
Summary: Word prompt drabbles in various genres featuring Zam, Jango, Boba, and Clan Skirata & Co.
1. Letters

**My pen name has changed, just a heads up. **

**I've decided to write drabbles everyday for a month based on a list of word prompts I found. It's a bit tricky making sure there are exactly a hundred words but it's fun too. **

******Summary: You never know what you're going to find when you clean.**

**Universe: Pre AotC.**

* * *

_**I know you've been busy; I had things to do too. We haven't talked for some time, I wonder if everything's fine. I had other stuff on my mind, I'm sure you did too, but I just had to tell you this my friend; hey, I miss you.**_

* * *

The comlink wasn't anything special; an older slightly outdated model that had turned up earlier that day when Jango had cleaned out a few shelves in his closet. He'd almost thrown it away but something had stopped him. He'd set it aside and forgotten about it.  
Now, hours later it caught his attention. Jango picked it up and switched it on. There were a few messages still in the memory. He began to cycle through them; seven total and all from Zam. He hadn't seen her in years.  
At the end, he was smiling. He just might call her up.


	2. Accusation

**Summary: Sometimes, you're on your own.**

**Universe: Republic Commando: Order 66.**

* * *

"_Your life is gonna change in the blink of  
an eye."  
- My Darkest Days, The World Belongs to Me_

* * *

None of the things the RDS had accused Jilka of were true but there was nothing she could do to prove she was innocent. The arresting officer hadn't even bothered reading her rights to her, he'd just cuffed her hands behind her back and led her out of the office.  
It was the single most humiliating experience of her life. Everyone stared. Standing in groups here and there they whispered to each other. The gossip would spread in no time, she knew.  
It was a nightmare-one that wouldn't be ending any time soon. Not with the evidence leveled against her.


	3. Restless

**This one was pretty easy to write.**

**Summary: It's awful to want something you can't have.**

**Universe: Republic Commando: Triple Zero & True Colors.**

* * *

_I am restless, I am restless  
I am restless, looking for you  
I am restless, I run like the ocean to find your shore  
I'm looking for you  
- Restless, Switchfoot_

* * *

Fi used to be happy with his life. Being a Commando was all he'd ever known. His brothers were the only people he'd ever needed.  
That all changed when they spent several weeks under cover on Triple Zero. There, Fi discovered another side of life and he found he was no longer satisfied. He wanted what Darman, Ordo, and Atin had. But the right girl never seemed to come along and as the months passed he became more and more unhappy. He was searching for something he'd never had-someone he'd never met.  
Fi just hoped one day he'd find her.


	4. Before

**Summary: "****Maybe we were together in another life." – Fleetwood Mack, Destiny Rules**

**Universe: SW Bounty Hunter, just after escaping Oovo IV.**

* * *

"_There are moments which mark your life. Moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same and time is divided into two parts, before this, and after this."  
- Unknown_

* * *

It wasn't until Zam and Jango were safely on board Jango's newly acquired ship that they'd noticed. It was after he'd taken off his helmet and she'd removed her purple veil. They'd seen each other's faces and stopped and stared.  
It only lasted a few seconds but they both had the distinct feeling they knew each other-even though they'd never met.  
It was Zam who broke eye contact first, distracting herself with her seatbelt while Jango casually prepared the ship for hyper space.  
They were silent the rest of the journey, but the feeling of déjà vu didn't go away.


	5. Numb

**This is AU-just a small piece of a much bigger idea I had.**

**Summary: Sometimes, your best isn't good enough.**

**Universe: Republic Commando: Order 66.**

* * *

"_In war, there are no unwounded soldiers."  
- Jose Norosky_

* * *

When Boss realized they weren't going to be able to rescue Sev, he felt his entire mindset shift. He swore to himself it was the last time he would risk his life for beings that cared nothing for the sacrifices his brothers made on a daily basis. They were _all_ expendable. His remaining brothers agreed with him and when the ship came to collect Etain, they left with her.  
Now, light-years away from Kashyyyk, they sat in silence too loud with thoughts too agonizing. And despite Etain's soothing force presence, it was going to be a bleak journey to Mandalore.


	6. After

**I started writing this one about Besany but then Corr cut in and said he didn't have enough fanfiction about him so I changed it. Characters can be incredibly demanding when they want something. **

**Summary: You never know where you're going to find your family.**

**Universe: Republic Commando: Triple Zero.**

* * *

_You meet thousands of people, and none of them really touch you. And then you meet one person, and your life is changed forever._

* * *

Corr had felt strange walking out of GAR HQ wearing Captain Ordo's armor and even stranger to be walking away from his post. But he'd followed the orders given to him.  
Once he'd been taken to the apartment where he was to stay he'd felt more at home and at ease than he had in a long while.  
Corr hadn't realized just how much he'd been missing his brothers until then. It had been such a long time since he'd been part of a family and he felt both nostalgic and comfortable. He'd found his place and he was happy.


	7. Silence

**Summary: There's a difference between having something to say and having to say something.**

**Universe: Republic Commando: Order 66.**

* * *

"_There are times when silence has the loudest voice"  
- Leroy Brownlow_

* * *

It'd been almost a week since Jilka had been arrested. The RDS had interrogated her numerous times already. After a few days, Jilka stopped answering. It didn't do any good. They asked the same questions over and over. They wanted a confession about who it was she'd been leaking information too. But she couldn't give them an answer. All she knew was that the evidence had been planted in her office.  
So she stayed silent. After a while they would lose patience and have her returned to her cell. It was there she sat alone with her thoughts and waited.


	8. Embrace

**I finally made a connection between the Mandalorian Keldabe Kiss and the scene where Boba finds Jango's helmet. It was probably _the_ saddest realization ever. Poor little Boba!**

**Then of course I had to write something.**

**Summary: So this is goodbye**

**Universe: AotC**

* * *

"_You can't find your bearings, you're slipping into the ground  
This scene has no color and no sound."  
- Keane, Starting Line_

* * *

Boba crouched in the sand of the empty arena holding his Father's helmet. He stared unblinking at the familiar t-shaped visor. With trembling hands, he brought the helmet close and pressed it to his forehead. The gesture was one of affection and it was the only one Boba could make. Jango was gone. Nothing seemed real anymore.  
Boba's eyes prickled but he couldn't tell if it was from tears or the gritty sand. He shut them tightly and said goodbye to the one person who had meant the most to him.  
Nothing would ever be the same without his Father.


	9. Beginning

**Here's a drabble for another over looked character I like.**

**Summary: A simple hello could lead to a million things.**

**Universe: Republic Commando: Triple Zero.**

* * *

_We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason.  
- Unknown_

* * *

Laseema's life changed forever the night Kal Skirata and his men arrived at Quibu's. She was wary of them at first, though Skirata had given his word they wouldn't bother her. She'd had too many bad experiences.  
She watched how they behaved. Skirata and his boys were more like a family than a military squad and it made Laseema curious. She hadn't been part of a family in years and the more she watched them the more interested she became.  
Meeting Atin was the real turning point. Life was better because he was around. And she had a family again.


	10. Silver

**This wasn't even what I had in mind for the prompt but when I sat down to type it out I got this in about five minutes. True inspiration I guess.**

**Summary: There are two sides to every bounty hunter.**

**Universe: Pre AotC.**

* * *

_-"It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons."_

_-Johann Schiller_

* * *

Boba had always been fascinated by his Father's armor. It was shiny silver and anyone who saw it knew exactly who it belonged to. Few were privileged enough to get to know the man behind the legendary armor though. It wasn't something most bothered thinking about. They were usually too busy running for their lives.  
It wasn't something Boba thought about either. He'd grown up seeing both his Father's faces and to him they were one and the same. To him Jango Fett was just as much his Dad as he was a famous bounty hunter. There was no difference.


	11. Prepared

**I got the idea for fic quite a while ago but it fit the prompt so I went with it.**

**Summary: Been there, done that.**

**Universe: Pre AotC.**

* * *

_Bet you got it all planned right  
Bet you never worry  
Never even feel a fright  
- Spoon, Don't You Evah_

* * *

It annoyed Zam to no end how Jango seemed to have every situation under control. Nothing _ever _seemed to surprise him. If she thought up a random scenario as a sort of pop quiz to _try_ to catch him off guard he would give an answer casually, like he'd been waiting for just that moment and question.  
Maybe that was what happened when you were the galaxy's most famous bounty hunter; you'd seen everything there was to see.  
Or, maybe Jango Fett was a know-it-all. But that was highly unlikely. Whichever it was, Zam still found his demeanor highly irritating.


	12. Knowledge

**This was inspired by a couple of paragraphs in Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive.**

**Summary: Sometimes, you're better off not knowing.**

**Universe: Pre AotC**

* * *

_Our background and circumstances may  
have influenced who we are, but we are  
responsible for who we become._

_- Unknown_

* * *

Boba had always known that he was a clone. He'd discovered that fact very early in life when he once asked if he had a Mother. But other than that he'd never given it much thought. It wasn't until he had gone with his Father to see the clones one day when he was six that he'd really understood what it meant to be a clone.  
When he looked down at the hundreds of while plastoid clad men he realized just how insignificant he was; just a drop in the ocean.  
He avoided going to the training grounds after that.


	13. Denial

**This one takes place in regular book-verse and **_**isn't**_** connected to drabble #5, Numb. **

**Summary: Hope is a powerful thing.**

**Universe: Imperial Commando: 501****st****.**

* * *

_Because if you keep hope alive, it will keep you alive._

_- Unknown_

* * *

Three months. It had been three months since Sev had gone MIA. Delta squad had received a replacement commando though the three original members still refused to acknowledge it as anything other than a temporary replacement. Boss, Scorch, and Fixer refused to believe their brother was dead.  
Other commandos thought Delta were unrealistic in their denial, not that they said it out right but it was plain in the way they looked at them. Most of the other squads had several, if not all, new members. No MIA had ever been found, but Delta was Delta. And they had hope.


	14. Color

**Another one that turned into something else when it was written; this seems to be happening more and more lately. Oh well.**

**Summary: Life isn't just black and white.**

**Universe: Pre AotC.**

* * *

_Don't just live a life of black and white when there's a spectrum of colors available to you. Don't confine yourself, instead express yourself and have some fun._

_- Rubyanne_

* * *

Sometimes Boba wondered what it would be like to live some place other than Kamino. He didn't hate it there; it _was_ the only home he'd ever known after all. But the immaculate bone white décor _was_ tiring after a while and he was ready for a change of scenery. He could picture it in his mind; colorful, sunny, and dry-in other words, the exact opposite of Kamino.  
Boba wondered if anyone else ever got tired of the monochromatic maze that was Tipoca city.  
Maybe he would ask if he could paint his bedroom. Red sounded like a nice color.


	15. Order

**Summary: Everyone had to make tough decisions at one time or another.**

**Universe: Republic Commando: Order 66.**

* * *

_All that is necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing._

_- Edmund Burke_

* * *

When Order 66 was given Captain Maze knew it was his duty to hunt down and execute his Jedi superior Arligan Zey even if that meant he would be killing the man who treated him with courtesy and equality every day.  
Maze felt conflicted though. But in the end, it came down to choices; life or death, right or wrong, following orders or disobeying them. For Maze the choice had been made little by little every day in both his actions and those of the people around him.  
Now all that was left was to follow through with that choice.


	16. Look

**Summary: Some things you never forget.**

**Universe: Zam Wesell graphic novel.**

* * *

_Which__**,**__ the first meeting with anybody is, you know, everybody is on their best behavior. It's only after you get to know them for a while that you find out what they're like._

_- Arthur Rock_

* * *

Boba remembered the day he met Zam clearly. He was five years old and he and his Dad had been outside on one of the many landing platforms around Tipoca City. They'd been kicking the ball around or rather Boba had been doing most of the kicking while his Dad kept a watchful eye out. Boba had gone chasing after the ball as it bounced away and that's when he'd seen her. The two of them had stood staring at each other in surprise.  
Then Jango had introduced Boba to Zam and after that she always seemed to be around.


	17. Tremble

**Summary: Everyone has someone important to them.**

**Universe: Pre AotC, 2yrs - SW Adventures 4&5: The Shape Shifter Strikes & The Warlords of Balmorra.**

* * *

_How would you feel if you heard the news I was dead?_

* * *

Zam had realized just how much Boba meant to her in those awful heart stopping seconds when she thought he was dead. Now, hours later in the silence of her own apartment, she was still shaking.  
She had been beyond horrified-devastated-until Jango had explained the situation; how it had all been faked as part of an elaborate ploy to protect Boba.  
On the way home, she'd taken a detour to Kamino to see Boba and to try and erase the mental images. Even so there would probably always be nightmares.  
Jango had been right when he had said friends-_attachments_-caused complications.


	18. Mad

***Warning* - This drabble contains suicide references. Although vague, it could be sensitive to some people.**

**Summary: She said, "I have stories. I have scars, been through battlefields and wars."**

**Universe: Imperial Commando: 501st.**

* * *

_I just want it all to end. I've had enough._

* * *

Usually, people who were crazy couldn't tell. But Arla knew very well that she was. She knew she had her good days, and her bad days. Then there were her _especially_ bad days. On those days when her psychosis manifested itself completely she didn't recognize people, she attacked the ones that cared for her, injured herself, and typically had to be sedated. Later, in her brief moments of lucidity, Arla could remember everything she'd done.  
She told Jusik that when that talked. Between her guilty memories and her mental instability, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.


	19. Outside

**Summary: Life is a series of changes.**

**Universe: Imperial Commando: 501st.  
**

* * *

_If you're on the outside looking in, it's not because you're not being sought, but because you refuse to be found._

* * *

It was odd living with Clan Skirata. Even after months Jilka still felt like an outsider. Everyone else knew where they belonged in the large tightly knit family. They didn't have to wonder what their place was in life.  
Sometimes she found herself wanting to be a part of it the way Besany was, but another part of Jilka still harbored quite a bit of resentment towards her for what had happened. She'd been taken from her life and dropped suddenly into one that was diametrically opposite.  
Maybe one day she'd finally be able to let go and move on.


	20. Transformation

**Summary: Just be yourself, everyone else is taken.**

**Universe: Imperial Commando 501st.**

* * *

_You've suffered enough and warred with yourself. It's time that you won._

* * *

Arla knew things were going to be different after her memories were altered but it was what she wanted. After years of living with the guilt of having sided with the very people who had been responsible for murdering her parents and ruining her life, she was finally going to be free. She would be able to live her life with the family that had taken her in. She would be able to be Arla Fett again. Over the years she'd been so many other things, murderer, institution patient, Death Watch member, orphan, that to be herself would a relief.


	21. Diamond

**Summary: Sometimes, reality is better that fantasy. **

**Universe: Republic Commando: Order 66.**

* * *

_Loving someone and having them love you back is most precious thing in the world._

_- Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

Besany hadn't ever really given much thought to what she wanted her wedding or engagement ring to look like. If asked, she probably would have described a modest ring consisting of a standard gold band set with a diamond.  
When the moment finally arrived and Ordo gave her the Shoroni sapphire pin she realized that none of her imaginings came close to matching what she was feeling right then.  
Given a choice she would have taken Ordo over the jewelry any day. But the sapphires meant quite a lot because they were being given by Ordo, the man she loved.


	22. Simple

**Summary: Everyone deserves someone to make them feel special.**

**Universe: Republic Commando: Between True Colors and Order 66.**

* * *

_And in the end, we're all just humans, drunk in the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness._

_- Christopher Poindexter_

* * *

There was nothing fake about Parja. She never pretended to anything other than what she was. And that was what Fi loved about her. She was honest, straightforward, and passionate about what she loved.  
Parja had a way of stating things that made him believe them. Like when she said he would recover from his head injury-learn to walk and talk again.  
Whether he needed a helping hand, a word of encouragement, or a firm yet loving scolding when he was having a rough day and talking negatively about himself, Parja was there every day, every step of the way.


	23. Future

**This is a continuation of sorts of drabble number 13, Denial.**

**Summary: War doesn't determine who's right-only who's left. – Bertrand Russell.**

**Universe: AU Republic Commando.**

* * *

_So I made up my mind  
I'll be around for a while  
You can bet on your life  
I'll be around for a while  
- Empire of the Sun, I'll be around_

* * *

When it happened it was completely unexpected. Sev had been gone for so long without any clues to his disappearance surfacing that everyone had almost started to believe he _was_ dead.  
Vau had made countless journeys to Kashyyyk but every search had ended with him returning to Mandalore empty-handed. Even the Nulls hadn't had any luck tracking down any information on his whereabouts.  
But Boss, Scorch, and Fixer refused to believe Sev was gone for good. And their faith was well placed. It had been a long and difficult time for them all but their family was back together again.


	24. Illusion

**Summary: Sometimes, fantasy is better than reality.**

**Universe: Republic Commando.**

* * *

_Don't ask me what's wrong,  
just put your arms around me  
and tell me you're here._

* * *

It happened almost every day. And Arla could feel the change-the slip from reality. And she saw things that weren't there. The memories were always both the best and the worst and were always of the years before her parents had died-back when she and Jango had been happy carefree kids.  
In the back of her mind, she knew none of it was real but that didn't stop her from talking to them. In her imaginings her family always answered back, and they sometimes gave advice.  
But all too soon the hallucinations would fade and she would be alone again.


	25. If

**Summary: The littlest things can have the biggest affect.**

**Universe: AU AotC.**

* * *

_Life is like a game of cards. The hand you are dealt is determinism; the way you play it is free will. _

– _Jawaharlal Nehru_

* * *

It was the first job Jango had ever turned down. Count Dooku had contacted him with an offer of work on Coruscant; he had wanted a senator assassinated. Jango had seriously considered taking the job but the past couple of months had been busy and Boba had been asking him to take some time off.  
In the end, Jango had decided not to take the job and to instead concentrate on Boba's training. Jango could work some other time. After all, what difference would one job make? There would always be work for a bounty hunter when it was needed.


	26. Change

**Summary: Things change, and not always for the best.**

**Universe: SW Jango Fett: Open Seasons, graphic novel.**

* * *

_Peripeteia  
(n) The sudden or unexpected reversal of  
circumstances; the point of no return._

* * *

He wasn't alone. He now had a new family with the Mandalorians. But that didn't keep eight-year old Jango from missing his parents and Arla horribly. If he stayed busy it wasn't so hard but when he stopped to think about them or when they suddenly came to mind he wanted to sit down, bury his face in his arms, and cry. Sometimes he did.  
Jango had an adopted Father now. Jaster had taken him in after that terrible day when they'd met in the fields surrounding the Fett farm.  
Life wasn't the same but it would slowly get better.


	27. Summer

**Summary: Everybody loves summer.**

**Universe: Pre AotC.**

* * *

_Heliophilia  
(n.) desire to stay in the sun; love of sunlight_

* * *

There were many adjectives that could have been used to describe Kamino; windy, rainy, damp, the list could have gone on. But there was one word that no one would ever have associated with the planet of storms and that was _sunny_.  
Those were the days that Boba loved best. There were only two or three and they were always during the summer months. During that time, the Kaminoans kept indoors with all windows covered; but not Boba. He would practice his training exercises or go for walks. It really didn't matter to him so long as he was outside.


	28. Haze

**Summary: It only takes a moment…**

**Universe: Jango Fett graphic novel.**

* * *

_Do I have to spell it out for you,  
or scream it in your face?  
The chemistry between us  
could destroy this place._

* * *

Zam blamed it all on the fall. It _had_ been a ways down with only Jango's sputtering jetpack to slow their descent. The impact was still hard enough to stun them both momentarily. Jango has his arms around her tightly and her heart was beating wildly.  
After a few seconds, Zam raised her head and Jango let go of her. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows, and found her face mere centimeters from his. They froze and those few seconds were all that was needed for Zam to figure out she was in love with Jango.


	29. Walls

**Only two chapters left.**

**S****ummary: It's all about chemistry.**

**Universe: Pre AotC.**

* * *

_You can't force chemistry to exist where it doesn't  
in the same way you can't deny it when it does._

* * *

If there was one thing Zam was good at it was driving Jango up the walls.  
He was by nature a quiet person. And Zam liked to talk. He liked like his apartment to be neat and she liked hers a touch on the messy side _to look_ _like someone lived there._ He preferred to think and plan ahead and she liked to take risks. The list could have gone on.  
Despite all his complaints about Zam, Jango wouldn't have traded his friend and partner for anyone else. He trusted her with his life and that was all that mattered.


	30. Discovery

**This one was suggested by **_**TheDoctorCT-21-0408**__**. **_**I'd had a couple of scenarios in mind for a while but I went with one that didn't give away anything in the Republic Commando Series.**

**Summary: It's comforting to know you're not alone.**

**Universe: AU – Post Aotc by a few years.**

* * *

…_But in the end, family is family… the love will always be there._

* * *

It was a chance meeting really. The two of them had been in the same place at the same time.  
Arla had recognized Boba. She'd never seen any of the troopers without their helmets and therefore never knew they were clones of Jango.  
Boba had noticed the stranger scrutinizing him and had been on guard. Then she approached and said he looked exactly like her younger brother and that got his attention. After a few questions the truth came out. Neither of them was quite as alone as they had originally thought. It was odd but in a good way.


	31. TheDoctorCT-21-0408

**Well, here it is; the end of the drabbles. It's been fun.**

**A big thank you to** **_TheDoctorCT-21-0408_ for the reviews and the suggestion!**

**Summary: Flirting can be difficult to decipher.**

**Universe: Pre Aotc.**

* * *

"_Desire grows by what it feeds on."  
― L.M. Montgomery, __Chronicles of Avonlea_

* * *

Boba wondered if his Father and Zam might like each other. Zam liked to tease Jango and sometimes the two of them had disagreements, though they were never serious or long lasting.  
Boba had read Zam's holozines when she'd left them laying around and in them it said that people who were in love sometimes argued and teased each other. Not that he'd ever really seen his Dad and Zam acting romantic towards one another, unless you counted the teasing.  
Boba still liked to believe that it was true and he hoped that one day, Zam might be his Mother.


End file.
